


If We Shades Have Thee Offended

by Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces



Series: Gargoyles: One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot [4]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clan as Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hudson is captain of the Brooklyn protection squad I don't make these rules, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 2 Episode 49 - Posession, References to Depression, Victim Blaming, references to mind control/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces/pseuds/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces
Summary: “You probably enjoyed every moment of it! Especially touching me!” Angela yelled at the same time Broadway spoke.As Lex watched Brooklyn, he saw his rookery brother’s carefully built resolve shatter to pieces like stones do when hit with a mace.
Series: Gargoyles: One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599325
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Now to ’Scape the Serpent’s Tongue

Tensions in the clan had been running high since the Coldsteel incident, as they had come to call it. Lex and Hudson could tell the other shoe was about to drop, and soon. 

Each night over the last few weeks had become a vicious cycle. Brooklyn would do something reckless. Then, Hudson would try to ask the lad why he had been so foolish, but Goliath would start lecturing Brooklyn about being more careful before Hudson could ever get at the heart of the matter. 

Then, Brooklyn would go and sulk away from everyone and not come back until it was time to sleep. 

To make matters worse, Angela and Broadway had been avoiding Brooklyn and treating him coldly. Even when it was clearly not Brooklyn’s fault, Goliath always seemed to side with Angela. 

Hudson noticed that in the weeks following the Coldsteel incident that Brooklyn seemed to be tense, this led to him trying to follow Goliath’s instructions to the letter. Brooklyn had been making more silly mistakes in combat because the adolescent’s usually good instincts wouldn’t override direct orders. Goliath wasn’t helping matters, because he repeatedly brought up how Brooklyn’s volunteering to take on Coldsteel’s consciousness was a “juvenile attempt at courage” as it left the clan unprotected. So, over the past several days, Brooklyn was just trying to get back in Goliath’s good graces. Which, Hudson quickly observed, seemed to be an impossible feat. 

Lex had also noticed that Brooklyn seemed strangely on edge. Though he couldn’t place why, Lex noticed that Brooklyn ate less at meals, and he struggled to carry conversation when Lex would try to engage him. Brooklyn and Lex had been watching several different TV shows together before the incident, and Lex couldn’t even engage Brooklyn in theories or stories about their favorite shows which had been a favorite topic before. 

All of this to say, neither Hudson nor Lex were a bit surprised when they heard a shouting match finally erupt between Brooklyn, Broadway, and Angela beginning inside the clock tower. Lex went to try to see what the commotion was about while Hudson remained outside. 

“Shut up! You don’t know what I went through that night! You two got to play the love birds and I was stuck on the outskirts!” Brooklyn screamed. 

“Oh sure, it was _soooo_ pleasant.” Broadway fired back. “I wanted to court Angela on my own terms and in my own words.”

“Broadway is exactly right. It was enjoyable to be together, but it was not the manner in which we had planned. Our plans were taken from us.” Angela explained. 

“But you don’t ... it was ... UGH!!! I can’t explain it! You at least had each other! At least, ... they were nice! They thanked you!” Brooklyn’s voice broke and sounded uncharacteristically small despite its increasing volume. “I was alone. I was ...” 

The thought was interrupted by Broadway and Angela interjecting. 

“Didn’t you enjoy the power?” Broadway asked. 

“You probably enjoyed every moment of it! Especially touching me!” Angela yelled at the same time Broadway spoke. 

As Lex watched Brooklyn, he saw his rookery brother’s carefully built resolve shatter to pieces like stones do when hit with a mace. 

Brooklyn’s shoulders tensed, and he backed away quickly. His eyes darted to Goliath in a desperate plea for help. 

Goliath said nothing. 

Brooklyn gasped for a few unsteady breaths while shaking his head. He bolted out of the room, and Lex was vaguely aware that Brooklyn had probably glided off out into the night. 

Lex hated seeing the look of disappointment on Hudson’s face when he confirmed Lex’s suspicions. Brooklyn had left, and Lex bolted out of the room taking off in the direction he thought Brooklyn would go. 

“He’s going to the Majestic. He’s got to be going there. That’s where Elisa’s friend works. He’s never had the courage to go inside, but he’s got to be there.” Lex whispered to himself as a mantra. 

Finally, in a prayer like confession, Lex whispered, “I can’t believe they said that! How did they not see that it wasn’t his fault?”

.........

Brooklyn knew he had to leave the moment the words left Angela’s mouth. He couldn’t take it. Coldfire’s forgiveness meant nothing if his siblings still resented him. 

Brooklyn’s throat went dry, and he could feel tears in his eyes. He looked to Goliath. He needed Goliath to tell Angela it wasn’t true. Brooklyn hated Coldsteel’s disgusting and perverse presence inside him. He was nothing like Coldsteel, yet Coldsteel knew everything about him. He kept telling Brooklyn they were similar, that Brooklyn would be happy when Angela was his, and similar things. 

He needed Goliath to understand. 

Yet, the words he longed to, needed to, hear never came.

So, Brooklyn fled. 

He pushed open the door with all his might. 

“Laddie? What is it? What did they say?” Hudson tried to reach for Brooklyn’s shoulder. “You’re pale as death lad.”

“I-I ... tell them it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Brooklyn swallowed hard as his breathing came in short pants. “Goliath doesn’t want me. Fine. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” 

“Lad slow down,” Hudson soothed, taking Brooklyn’s shoulders. “Explain more. I understand Goliath’s been hard on you since the incident a couple days ago. Are you alright, lad?”

The mere mention of the incident had Brooklyn’s mind dart back to just moments before, and Broadway’s words echoed in his ears. The words consumed him. 

_Didn’t you enjoy the power?_

“I didn’t enjoy it!” Brooklyn half wailed as he pulled out of Hudson’s steadying grasp. 

Brooklyn missed anything Hudson tried to say to him after that. He was aware that Hudson’s lips were moving, and Brooklyn could tell Hudson was worried about him. But, Brooklyn suddenly felt trapped. He was afraid of what Goliath would say about his outburst, and Hudson hadn’t been able to stop Goliath from berating him for his stupid actions before. 

So, Brooklyn moved on autopilot to the ledge and jumped off. However, he was forcibly removed from his body when he remembered being forced to glide by Coldsteel. 

The memory was so jarring that Brooklyn barely opened his wings with enough time to catch the draft. He aimed to head for the theater where Elisa’s friend worked, but he didn’t know where he was going. So, he just glided. Brooklyn tried to calm himself by enjoying the wind, but it only made it worse. 

In the end, Brooklyn did not land on the roof of the Majestic Theater. Instead, he ended up in Lower Manhattan perched at Trinity Church. The late Vesper bells were still ringing, and he dared to crawl inside the church through a half open window. 

The solitary burning candle blazed fiercely on the altar and the stinging sweet smell of incense still lingered in the sanctuary. The pipes of the great organ loomed over him and cast long shadows on the floor. Yet, there was something comforting about the darkened stained glass and the brave blazing candle that Saoirse had explained marked the presence of her God in the golden vault on the glassy marble altar. 

Thinking of Saoirse made Brooklyn remember that he had only been to this place once before. Shortly after he had helped Talon restore order to his clan, Brooklyn consulted with Matt on a case. A young woman had been taken from her home by a jealous ex. Somehow, her ex boyfriend had discovered her engagement and become enraged. The two, according to the girl’s sister and fiancé, had an abusive relationship and Saoirse had left. Sadly, her ex didn’t like that she had chosen to leave him and dragged her back to him despite her living a perfectly good life without him. 

Brooklyn was many things, a hopeless romantic, fiercely loyal, and perhaps slightly defensive of his desire to protect people who didn’t always want his help. He would even confess to being a bit pushy when it came to Maggie, and he was happy she didn’t seem to resent him too strongly for it. With time, he was proud to say he had learned when to let go. Brooklyn could not imagine what possessed this human man to actively hurt someone he claimed to love. 

For, to Brooklyn, love was, in itself, protection. 

When Brooklyn burst through the door and knocked out the man, Saoirse had looked at him and whispered that her prayers had been answered. She smiled stating that she knew God would, of course, send one of His fiercest protectors to her side. She told Brooklyn to find her after night Mass at Trinity church the following Saturday, and she kissed his cheek without a trace of fright or fear. 

So, he did. Saoirse was in the choir there, and he listened to the soft lilts of her Irish voice as she cantored the Mass. He had never heard a voice like hers since he’d come to New York. He also met her fiancé more formally. The man embraced him with full heart for rescuing his love and doing what he couldn’t. 

“Gargoyles protect churches and their people. They are God’s chosen soldiers to defend us from all evil and from Satan himself.” Saoirse had said. “Never forget that. If ever you’re in need, remember you are good. This is your sanctuary too, my dear friend.” 

In the end, Brooklyn wasn’t surprised when he found himself on the ledge of Trinity church or when he impulsively climbed into the choir loft. He wanted to feel close to Saoirse even if he was too late to catch her tonight. He wondered what he’d say to her if he did find her, but somehow he knew she would understand what he had been through by looking at him. He needed to see her because she would understand, if anyone could. 

But, then, maybe, he thought that she would be angry with him for seeing a similarity in their experiences. 

In the end, he concluded that it was better he rode his anguish out alone. His breathing settled as he sank against the smooth wood of the organ from his perch in the choir loft. 

As his eyes slipped closed, Brooklyn was suddenly assaulted by Angela’s words. 

_You probably enjoyed every minute of it! Especially touching me!_

Brooklyn’s eyes shot open, and his vision narrowed on the burning candle. His chest tightened and no air could enter or leave his body, though his lungs burned. Brooklyn felt the tears falling into his hands, and he was powerless to stop them. 

Heat crept up his neck as his breathing became quicker. Flames entered just beneath the surface of his skin, and he felt trapped. He couldn’t stop himself from ascending beyond his body, and yet, he simultaneously felt stuck inside himself, just like when Coldsteel had piloted his body. 

Brooklyn wrapped his arms around his chest in an effort to stop his heart from skipping so many beats. He coughed against each harsh breath while leaning further into the cool wooden floor of the loft. 

Slowly, Brooklyn became aware that another presence had found its way beside him. He tried to look over, but he was too stiff. 

“It wasn’t your fault, brother mine. She was out of line. Broadway too.” 

“Le-Lex? He’s ... he’s still here.” Brooklyn gripped his hair tight in his hands. “He’s still here in my head! I wanted it! She was right! I enjoyed it! He-he’s just like me ... and I ...” 

Lex gripped Brooklyn’s shoulder tight and pressed down with his wing as Brooklyn shuddered with sobs beneath him. Even though Brooklyn teased Lex, he made him feel valid no matter what, and Lex would be damned if he didn’t return the favor. 

“No. He’s gone. Shhh... I’m here. You’re safe. He’s gone now.” Lex rubbed Brooklyn’s back in circles. “You are nothing like Coldsteel. You would never hurt anyone on purpose. You would never have done any of what he did. You are brave. You are loving. You accepted that Angela didn’t want to be with you. She and Broadway are rubbing salt in fresh wounds that they don’t even understand.” 

Brooklyn let out a pained keen, and Lex wrapped his wings even more tightly around Brooklyn’s shoulders. Lex just stayed with Brooklyn as he cried himself out for what felt like hours. 

Then, as quickly as everything had started, it stopped. 

“Better?” Lex asked with a hand still on Brooklyn’s back.

“I’m tired ... so tired.” Brooklyn whispered softly as he placed a hand on his forehead. 

Suddenly Brooklyn’s body fell forward, and Lex pulled Brooklyn up by the shoulder. 

“Easy, lean back. Kay?” Lex guided Brooklyn back against the wall. “This place is pretty? What is it?”

“Trinity Church. Saoirse’s church.” Brooklyn’s head listed to the side. “‘m so tired.” 

“Rest then, I’ll be here. It’s close to sunrise.” Lex rubbed the back of Brooklyn’s neck in a vain attempt to loosen the tension. 

“Mmmm...” Brooklyn’s eyes fluttered completely closed. 

Lex eased Brooklyn’s sleeping form onto his shoulder and shook his head as the dawn’s light wrapped them both in her warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all,
> 
> Long time no see! Well, long time no write anway. 
> 
> I have taken into consideration a lot of the conversations I have had in my notes on past fics. I thank everyone who has commented so much. 
> 
> I am an essential worker, so my past few months have been NUTS. Though, thankfully, most of my work at the height (March/April) could be done from home. So, that was good. However, being autistic and making that adjustment was harder than I care to admit. 
> 
> Thankfully, I was off most of the summer so I could recoup my mental health. Now, I'm going back to the grind in a much better place. 
> 
> That also means, I'm back in fic writing headspace! Huzzah! 
> 
> I thank my lovely fiance for the proofread on this one. It was originally written on my phone while I was taking a break from work prep. So, he caught all my goofy typos and made it an enjoyable reading experience. 
> 
> All the titles in this fic come from Puck's final soliloquy in Midsummer Night's Dream.


	2. If You Pardon, We Will Mend

Elisa climbed the stairs waiting to see if things had finally settled down amongst Goliath’s clan. The tensions had been running high since some strange event, that no one bothered to explain, occurred on her vacation day about two and a half weeks ago. 

Elisa had known the clan for a while now, and she might even call herself an expert. She knew everyone’s favorite TV show, dinner, coffee/tea/hot cocoa preference, she knew their favorite books, and, hell, she even knew what kind of Skittles they preferred. 

So, needless to say, she was shocked to hear Hudson, of all people yelling, when she opened the door. 

“And, for tha’ ye should _ALL_ be ashamed of yerselves!” Hudson crossed his arms over his chest and stared down Goliath, Angela, and Broadway through near glowing eyes. “Goliath, the lad needed ye! He trusted ye! I would have _never_ ... I have _never_...” 

Hudson gestured wildly while spluttering a little at words he couldn’t find. “Goliath, ye owe it to him to make this right. To say nothing, when members of the clan stated he _enjoyed_ ,” Hudson seemed to spit the word more than say it, “that terror? Tha is beneath ye, laddie. Well beneath ye.” 

The glare that Hudson gave to Broadway and Angela said more than any words he could muster. To Elisa, the terrifying expression almost seemed to imply they weren't worthy of a lecture. 

“What is going on?” Elisa dared to ask after a moment of deafening silence. “Where are Brooklyn and Lex?” 

“Wait, Lexington left too?” Broadway asked, turning to look around. 

“Aye, it seems thus. I should look for the lads.” Hudson straightened up. 

Goliath had the good sense to say nothing, but Elisa piped up again. 

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on? Maybe I can help.” She placed a hand on Hudson’s shoulder. 

Goliath shook his head. “This is something that even your great kindness cannot solve. I have committed a grave crime against one of my own, my second in command no less. I have been blinded by my own prejudice towards Coldsteel and failed Brooklyn.” 

“Coldsteel?” Elisa asked. 

“One of Coldstone’s three minds,” Hudson explained. 

“Oh, the crazy one?” Elisa prompted. 

“Aye, lass, and worse than that.” Hudson shook his head. “Through magic, his mind was placed in our Brooklyn.”

“Oh my God,” Elisa’s eyes widened. “What happened? Was he hurt?” 

“It didn’t seem like it at first.” Angela looked down at her feet. “He apologized for the problems he caused by not overcoming Coldsteel. Coldfire, the mind in my body, forgave him, but I couldn’t.” 

“But, he ... he felt everything he was forced to do? He _said that_ ? He _fought it?_ That thing is a psychopath!” Elisa suddenly felt sick. “What did he do?” 

“He knocked out Lex, manipulated our consciousnesses to stay in our bodies, he tried to kill me, and he tried to force Coldfire, in Angela, to be his bride. Coldsteel, in Brooklyn’s body, said that having Angela would make Brooklyn happy even if I was dead.” The words tumbled from Broadway’s mouth and he cringed as he repeated them in light of what he’d said not minutes prior. 

“So, that’s why he’s been so jumpy lately, and probably why he’s been so eager to please Goliath at the expense of his own safety,” Elisa muttered to herself. “So, what happened? Why did he leave?” 

No one answered. Hudson’s eyes narrowed again. 

“Won’t you tell the lass what you said? Or shall I do it?” Hudson’s voice went dangerously low.

Another beat passed and no one spoke. 

“No? Alright then, I shall.” Hudson looked Elisa head on as he took a breath to calm his anger. For, Elisa had done nothing wrong. “Brooklyn, Broadway, and Angela had not yet made peace with the events that had taken place. So, they were fighting. Brooklyn confessed, or tried to confess, as it were, his fear.”

Hudson’s brief calm when addressing Elisa faded, and he bristled visibly again. “Yet, these two decided to suggest that Brooklyn may have enjoyed the ordeal, and that’s a fact.” 

Elisa blinked at Hudson owlishly for a moment. “You can’t be serious?” 

“Ah, but I’m afraid I am lass. Unless, they deny it.” Hudson turned to face the three guilty gargoyles next to him with a sharp glare. 

Once again, no one spoke. 

Elisa’s fists clenched at her side. She looked straight at Goliath. “And you _let_ them say that?!” 

If her eyes could have become red with blind rage as all gargoyle women’s eyes did, Goliath was certain Elisa’s eyes would have in that moment. 

“I cannot believe you! What the hell, Goliath?! He’s a part of your family! He’s your partner! He’s your ROOKIE!! You can’t let people say that to _your_ ROOKIE!! Rookies are clueless! They have to be trained, and you have to tell them they’ve done a good job when they do something right. You have to be patient and explain clearly when they’ve done something wrong. Rookies don’t just MAGICALLY understand the rules. They have to be taught!” Elisa breathed heavily for a minute before she turned to face Broadway and Angela. 

The two adolescents sincerely wished they could disappear when they saw the expression on her face. “And _YOU_ , how _DARE_ you! Angela, not two weeks ago did you come to me for advice on how to deal with the boys fighting over you. You wanted their respect! How is _this_ giving Brooklyn respect? Respect goes both ways! He didn’t have a choice in this!!! He tried not to, and he fought against it. Broadway, it could have easily been Brooklyn in your place and you in his!”

Elisa shook her head and let tears prick her eyes as she turned back to Hudson. “He’s probably _terrified_. Do we know if Lex found him? What if he hurts himself?” 

“Like I said lass, I’ll look for him.” Hudson sighed. “As for hurting himself, we’ll find a way to cope with whatever aftermath we find.” 

“No, it’s too close to dawn for you to look. I’ll find him, and I’ll wait with him till morning.” Elisa sighed and left. “Try not to kill each other until I get back.” 

Elisa left, and she let tears fall down her cheeks. She went to her car and drove home. She found a sleeping bag and put together a bag of goodies. She brought a CD player, some marshmallows, a bag of chocolate covered pretzels, and resolved to pick up sushi near sunset. 

Suddenly the phone rang, she stumbled over to it. 

“Detective Maza’s residence,” she stated as brightly as she could. 

“Elisa,” Matt’s voice was a bit sleepy and groggy. “The women we rescued while you were in Avalon called. She said something about going to clean the organ in Trinity church and finding a gargoyle statue that looked like Brooklyn there. She wanted to know if you had him on a case and that’s why he was sleeping there. She said another gargoyle was with him. They fell asleep together.”

Elisa thanked every higher power she could think of. “No, but I was looking for him! Thanks for the call Matt.”

“Anytime,” Matt yawned and hung up. 

Elisa raced through the streets heading for Lower Manhattan’s Trinity Church. She arrived and a young red haired woman opened the door. 

“So, you're the famous detective Maza.” The girl’s green eyes sparkled. “Brooklyn has told me much about you and Goliath. I was surprised to see him here. We usually only meet after Saturday night Mass once a month. We weren’t due to meet for another 2 weeks, and ‘tis a Thursday, last I checked.” 

Elisa nodded. “Things got heated in the clan. Brooklyn must have seen this place as safe and come here on instinct.” 

Saoirse hummed lightly under her breath having heard Elisa, despite Elisa speaking mostly to herself. 

“That makes sense. I explained that this was his sanctuary as much as mine. I’m just glad it was me who found him. Were it Father Patrick, well, he’d have just assumed we ordered some new gargoyles for the parapets and ignored the whole thing. He’d have been right confused when they were gone the next day.” Saoirse laughed lightly. “Make yourself at home in the loft till they wake, I’ll be sure no one bothers ya.” 

“Thank you,” Elisa shook her hand. “It makes sense that he likes you.” 

“Is it my voice or me that he likes? Can we be sure?” Saoirse grinned, “Though, in all seriousness, tis the least I can do for him, really. He got me out of a nasty place. Looks like he’s in one. Tell him a shot of the good stuff, Jameson I mean, never goes amiss. ‘s what my grandfather swore by and he’s nearing 90. So, he must be doing something right, God bless him.” Saoirse closed the door behind her. 

Elisa climbed the steps to the loft and knelt by Brooklyn and Lex’s frozen embrace. 

“My God, Lex, you are a marvel.” Elisa smiled at the frozen statues. 

Elisa slept in the loft until sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say Hudson's rant was SOOOO fun to write. I forgot how much I missed playing with his dialogue. 
> 
> He and Elisa make such a good team. Love them. 
> 
> I missed writing Hudson. Like a lot. I have a long, 13 chapter fic, that I'm planning. It is Hudson centric, but it is told through another character's POV. It's still being workshopped in my head, but I was talking to some friends about it and apparently it gave them feels. All I can say is I hope Gargoyles fans are also Avatar: The Last Airbender fans. 
> 
> I'm hoping to start working on it soon. But, I'm also getting married in like less than a month so ...


	3. Give Me Your Hands if We be Friends

Elisa woke just before Lex and Brooklyn. The last shining rays of the sun peeked through the stained glass at the front of the church. 

After Lex and Brooklyn woke, Elisa waited for Lex to notice her before making her presence truly known. 

“Hey, buddy.” She reached out carefully for Brooklyn’s hand, and she gave it a tight squeeze when she found it. “You ready to go home?”

Brooklyn looked to Lex and then Elisa. 

“It’s okay if you’re not. I would totally understand. We could find something to do until you’re ready to go back.” Elisa squeezed Brooklyn’s hand again. 

“I want to go back, but I don’t want to face Goliath. He’s going to be so mad. Man, why do I always manage to screw things up so badly?” Brooklyn twisted the hand Elisa wasn’t holding into his hair. 

“Stop,” Elisa stated with a gentle firmness. “Don’t say that. Also, I doubt Goliath will be saying anything, but kind words whenever we return.” 

“Why?” Brooklyn asked. “How do you know?” 

“Because, Hudson and I both laid into him last night.” Elisa removed the other hand from Brooklyn’s hair. 

“Hudson?” Brooklyn’s voice broke.

Elisa nodded. “Yeah, he was pretty worried about you.” 

Brooklyn looked guilty for a moment. “I can go back. I don’t want to make Hudson worried.” 

“Okay, but only if you’re ready. I could always call Matt and have him head over to tell Hudson you’re safe.” Elisa ran some circles on Brooklyn’s palms. 

“No, I want to go back.” Brooklyn stood a bit unsteadily. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you back there. Will you be okay as long as Lex is with you, or would you prefer to drive with me?” 

“I can go with Lex. I don’t want to be any more trouble.” Brooklyn walked forward slowly and heavily. 

Elisa didn’t have the chance to tell him it wouldn’t have been trouble to drive him before both Lex and Brooklyn were gliding off. 

Elisa resolved to follow them after she stopped at a sushi place for Brooklyn. 

......

Lex and Brooklyn landed on the edge of the clocktower above the station. 

“You okay?” Lex asked Brooklyn. 

It was a stupid question really. Brooklyn’s eyes were wide and his breathing was fast. 

“I’m going to get Hudson. Is that okay?” Lex asked in the most even tone he could muster. 

Brooklyn nodded, but he didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll be right back.” Lex left and bounded toward the inside of the clocktower where the rest of the clan had regathered. 

Brooklyn stood there shaking while he waited to confront his clan for his outburst and mistakes. He tried to swallow back the nausea that crept up his throat with little success. His chest ached like his heart would burst right onto the stone ground before him any moment. 

He suddenly felt incredibly dizzy, and he became painfully aware that he was taking in too much oxygen again. He pressed his hand over his eyes in an effort to calm the vertigo. He sank to his knees.

“I’m here, laddie. ‘s alright.” A pair of familiar arms wrapped around Brooklyn’s shoulders and eased him up into an embrace. “‘s alright.” 

Brooklyn didn’t even notice when the tears started cascading down his cheeks. He felt Hudson begin to rock back and forth humming an old song while stroking his hair. 

“I-I didn’t want to ... I didn’t enjoy it ... I don’t want to ... he won’t leave ... I can’t ... I can’t ...” Brooklyn sobbed brokenly into Hudson’s shoulder. “I can’t breathe, H-Hudson?” 

“I know, laddie. I know. But, you’re safe.” Hudson continued rocking. “You’re home now. You’re safe.” 

Brooklyn kept crying with complete unawareness that Goliath, Broadway, and Angela had come out to see him. 

“He told me ... me ... me ... we w-w-were the same ... told me ... he ... he read,” Brooklyn gasped for air against Hudson’s shoulder. “He read my ... mind ... I didn’t want to ... I still hear him ... I still ... still ... still ...” 

Hudson rubbed Brooklyn’s back in an effort to get him to cough. “It’s okay, lad. I’m here. Just keep talking ta me, laddie. Just get it all out.” 

“I still ... feel him. It’s ... is like he’s there ... and no matter how ... many times,” Brooklyn coughed out a sob, “I-I-I shed my skin ... he’s still there. He’s still there!” 

Brooklyn’s sobbing took hold of any other words he had wanted to say. Hudson held Brooklyn fast, and he kept rocking back and forth. After a time, Hudson looked into the shocked faces of the rest of the clan before resuming looking at Brooklyn. 

Goliath was frozen in place. He’d never seen Brooklyn quiet this distressed without being injured or ill. After Brooklyn started to pull for air a third time, Goliath found instinct taking over his logic. He knelt next to Brooklyn and began stroking his hair. 

“Brooklyn, I had no idea ... oh my child,” Goliath soothed as he noticed Brooklyn’s sobs picking up again. “Oh my child, it’s going to be alright. I’m here. You’re safe here. I should have known something was wrong. I must apologize for my misunderstanding and maltreatment of you. I thought I was teaching you to lead our clan. I thought our clan needed you, when in fact, you needed me more.” 

Hudson looked to Goliath as he continued to hold Brooklyn. Brooklyn’s tears showed no signs of stopping, and Hudson showed no signs of letting Brooklyn go. So, Goliath contented himself with running his knuckles soothingly up and down the back of Brooklyn’s neck. 

Lex looked at Broadway and Angela. They had the good sense to look down in shame. Lex could tell Broadway was crying, and his hand soon found Angela’s. Lex knew that their words had been spoken in anger, and he knew that they had been shaken up by last night. But, Lex was also angry with them. Brooklyn wasn’t just the punching bag for everyone’s, especially Goliath’s, anger. They needed to show Brooklyn that. 

Brooklyn stopped crying, and he pulled away from Hudson’s shoulder. He turned to face Goliath, and he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Goliath I ...“ Brooklyn’s face scrunched up and tears poured down his cheeks even faster than before. 

Goliath scooped Brooklyn into his arms, and he let him cry. “Oh, Brooklyn, it’s alright. Brooklyn, shhh... it’s okay. You’re safe. I’m right here.” 

Brooklyn let out a pained half scream into Goliath’s chest. Goliath could feel Brooklyn panting for air against him as his second’s slender shoulders shook. 

“Oh, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, stop. Stop, little one.” Goliath soothed as he pulled some of Brooklyn’s hair back. “He cannot harm you now. I will not let Coldsteel back here. I will not let Puck harm you. I should have known better, Brooklyn.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry!” Brooklyn clung to Goliath as he forced out the mantra through a tight throat. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. I sh-shouldn’t. I just ... I just .. I just … jus ....  _ ngh  _ ….” 

“Brooklyn?” Goliath’s voice perked with concern as he felt Brooklyn’s body tense when his second stopped breathing. “Brooklyn, what is it?” 

Goliath moved Brooklyn from his chest so he could see Brooklyn’s face. Goliath cupped Brooklyn’s cheek gently with his hand. 

“Brooklyn, you need to breathe.” Goliath commanded gently pushing back a strand of his second’s hair from his eyes. “Breathe, Brooklyn. Just take a breath for me. It’s okay. You just need to breathe, son.” 

“Angela, get some water, lass,” Hudson called as he moved to Brooklyn’s side. “Do as Goliath says, laddie. Breathe.” 

Brooklyn’s eyes were wide and wild as he shook his head. 

“Please don’t! Don’t! Not again! Please!” His throat had tightened so much the words were barely audible. 

“Easy, laddie, you’re with family.” Hudson took Brooklyn’s hand and squeezed hard in a vain effort to ground him. “We’re here. He’s gone.” 

“No ... no ...  _ gnnnn _ ...  **_please_ ** ...” Brooklyn wrapped his arms around himself and began rocking. 

“Brooklyn, come back to us. Come back, we’re here. Right here.” Goliath tried to help Brooklyn loosen the grasp of his arms around his chest, yet it proved in vain. “You need to breathe. Please, breathe for me, Brooklyn.” 

Angela brought the water to Hudson as Elisa sprinted outside with Broadway and Lex in tow. 

“Move over Big Guy,” Elisa nudged Goliath away, “I’ve seen this a hundred times before.” 

Elisa sat knee to knee with Brooklyn. “You’re at the clocktower. Hudson is behind you with a glass of water. I’m Elisa. Goliath is directly to your right. He’s not mad at you. He’s just worried you're going to hurt yourself, honey.” 

Elisa heard Brooklyn take a deep gulp of air. “Good job, Brooklyn. Do that one more time for me, but deeper and try not to swallow.” 

Brooklyn tried, and he choked a little on the breath. Goliath moved his hand to Brooklyn’s back as he encouraged him to try to take another breath. 

“One more time, try that for me.” Elisa modeled the breath, and Brooklyn took it successfully. “Good job, buddy. Broadway, Lex, and Angela are holding onto some treats I brought for you. They’re behind Goliath on your right. Goliath has got his hand on your back. Good job. Good, deep breath, I’m so proud of you. Try another one, okay. Nice and deep.” 

Brooklyn forced another breath in. It was slowly becoming easier to breathe. 

“Bronx is inside waiting for you. I brought some films over, too. I brought _ Lion King, Beauty and the Beast _ ,  _ Star War _ s, and I even managed to find my old copies of _ The Breakfast Club  _ and _ Dead Poets Society. _ ” Elisa listed off facts slowly and deliberately. 

Brooklyn eventually evened out his breathing and fell into Elisa’s lap. Goliath kept rubbing Brooklyn’s back encouraging deep breaths.

“There we go. There we go. Just like that, just breathe for a minute.” Elisa gently stroked Brooklyn’s cheek with her knuckles. “Just breathe, honey, in and out. In. Out. You’re doing so well, Brooklyn. Keep that up, nice and easy.” 

Once, Brooklyn had been breathing evenly with no further disturbances for several minutes. Hudson came around to face Brooklyn. 

“Here we go, laddie. Take some water, yeah?” Hudson eased Brooklyn up and helped him drink. 

Elisa noticed Brooklyn was still shaking slightly. So, she looked to Goliath who nodded before lifting Brooklyn up and taking him inside the clocktower. 

Brooklyn’s head listed onto Goliath’s chest. Brooklyn’s brows were drawn together despite the rest of him going limp. Goliath placed Brooklyn gently in the recliner before looking to Elisa. 

“Will he be alright?” Goliath asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice while he took Brooklyn’s hand. 

Elisa looked over to Goliath from the fridge where she placed the sushi. She also put some whipped cream and milk for hot chocolate in the door of the mini fridge. She looked deep in thought as she adjusted the marshmallows, a box of sprinkles, and a bag of chocolate covered pretzels on the top of the refrigerator. 

“I don’t know. It depends on if you’re willing to support him. We can’t wave a magic wand and make it go away. What’s done is done.” Elisa shook out a large blue blanket and walked over to the recliner. “We can change how we talk to him. We can help him through panic attacks. We can stop blaming him for our pain and acknowledge that Puck did a shitty thing that wasn’t any of our faults. But, we have to show him that we don’t blame him. That’s the only way out.” 

Goliath helped her drape the blanket over Brooklyn’s slumbering form.

Goliath nodded. “Thank you, Elisa. Once again, you have proven how trusted an ally you are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted the titles to go in order of Puck's speech. Sadly, that wasn't going to work. I still hope that's a fun Easter Egg. 
> 
> Easter Eggs are sort of my thing.


	4. And We Shall Restore Amends

The next morning Brooklyn woke in the recliner. Goliath was sitting next to him facing towards the outside. 

Brooklyn recalled the previous night in the rush of a tidal wave. “Oh, man, Goliath, I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry.” 

Goliath turned around, and he took a deep steadying breath. He tried to speak, but he instead wrapped his arms tightly around Brooklyn. “I thought I’d lost you.” 

Brooklyn was aware that Goliath was crying. “Oh ... I’m still here. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ...”

“You do not have to apologize. I should beg your pardon a thousand times over.” Goliath lifted Brooklyn’s chin. “Do you forgive us? Can you pardon our failure as your clan?” 

Brooklyn stood shocked. “Yeah. It was my fault anyway. ‘s always my fault. So, there’s really nothing to forgive Goliath. I get it.” 

Goliath shook his head. “Come to the library with me. It has been a long time since you indulged your love of reading for pleasure.” 

Brooklyn cocked his head to one side. 

“Unless you would rather go for a gilde with me,” Goliath asked. 

The mere thought of gliding made Brooklyn’s stomach drop. The library was a much safer option. 

“No-no the library is good. I’d like that.” Brooklyn tried in vain to keep his voice steady. 

Goliath’s heart broke for Brooklyn’s careful words and how hard Brooklyn seemed to be trying to appear normal in front of him. 

The two stepped into the library, and Brooklyn made himself comfortable on one of the chairs across from Goliath. He picked up one of the many books he had left unfinished and began reading. 

He was only about 4 chapters into _The Two Towers_ , and his heart was already racing with excitement. 

Goliath watched Brooklyn soak in the words of his novel with great joy. He wasn’t sure when to say what was on his mind, but he was sure, if he didn’t do it soon, he never would. 

“Brooklyn, I need you to know that you are an important member of this clan. Do you know why I chose you as my second?” 

Brooklyn carefully closed the yellowing paperback. “No. I just sort of assumed it was because I was the oldest. I was scared when you told me I’d be taking over. I knew I’d screw up.” 

“I chose you because, of the three of you, your instincts were rarely wrong. You knew how to get yourself and others out of bad situations while keeping your head. You commanded respect from the others, and you always seemed to know what needed to be done. I began to assume, wrongly, that you would work your way out of any situation you did not want to be in,” Goliath sighed. 

“I expected far too much of you far too soon. You did not have my guidance when I disappeared to Avalon. You had to learn far too quickly how to lead. Then, I, again, neglected to realize that you are still a youth. You are a brave and capable warrior, but you are still young with much to learn. Do not blame yourself. This accident was not your fault.” Goliath reached across and took Brooklyn’s hand. “I still rely heavily on Hudson for guidance in most matters. How could I have expected you not to also rely on me?” 

Brooklyn looked to the floor. “I was so scared when you disappeared. I wanted to be second, sure, who wouldn’t? It’s an honor. But, I wasn’t excited. I had expected to be excited, but instead, it was a terrifying prospect. Ya know?” 

“Yes, that I know very well.” Goliath nodded. 

“So, I was just scared you were never coming back after a while. Broadway knew you would. Lex was different though. He thought you had been caught in some kind of magical time loop. I thought you’d come home, but Lex’s theory was so convincing. I comforted both of them. I helped Matt in Elisa’s and your absence. I did everything I could. When you came home, I just wanted things to go back to the way they were. I wasn’t expecting training to feel so similar to leading alone. Then, Coldsteel happened. I just ... I couldn’t take it anymore. I understand if you want to change your mind. If I can’t handle it, Lex might be a better choice.” Brooklyn sighed. “I’d choose Lex over me.” 

“No,” Goliath closed the space between them. “Lexington, though he has many great qualities, would be a poor replacement. You are the one I have chosen. If anything, this only proves further why you are the best choice. I have failed you as a mentor, Brooklyn. You have never once failed me. I am lucky to have you. We are blessed by you.” 

Brooklyn looked to Goliath with a watery smile. “Thanks, Goliath.” 

Goliath smiled and embraced Brooklyn tightly. “Forgive a silly old gargoyle his lack of understanding your ah ... anxiety as Elisa puts it?” 

“Only if you forgive me for not being more honest,” Brooklyn mumbled into Goliath’s shoulder. 

“Of course, my mighty warrior of the moonbeams.” Goliath rubbed the back of Brooklyn’s head. 

Goliath felt Brooklyn smile into his shoulder, and he knew then that all would be mended, and, in time, they would restore amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, even though Broadway and Angela were antagonists, they are antagonists because they are innocent and ignorant. Goliath too can be surprisingly dense when it comes to emotions, and all three of them can be pretty harsh towards Brooklyn at times. Goliath especially. 
> 
> Secondly, this is not a "Brooklyn should have been with Angela so I'm hating on her fic." I hope that was clear. 
> 
> Basically, I saw this post about how Brooklyn is still a sympathetic character without needing to be with Maggie or Angela. Brooklyn figures out, after Maggie, to let go and let live. He LEARNS which is awesome. He eventually realizes she really doesn't want to be with him, and he stops pursuit. Based on their interactions during the Avalon hiatus, I think they even came to a mutual understanding and became allies, if not friends. 
> 
> However, even when we recognize, specifically, Maggie's agency, it doesn't mean rejection doesn't hurt especially because the whole time she was rejecting Brooklyn she was calling him a "monster."
> 
> Yes, Brooklyn approaches Maggie like he's flirting when you watch the animation, so we can infer that he finds her attractive.
> 
> However, I ended up listening to just the dialogue because I had the episode on as background noise. Her rejection was: "I'm not a monster like you." His response was: "I'm not a monster. I want to protect you."
> 
> As the episode goes on, his tone of voice becomes more desperate. He just wants to be recognized as a living creature and not a monster. His anger, at least from listening, is more about the WAY in which he was rejected than the rejection itself.
> 
> In the end, all Brooklyn really wants is for someone, anyone at all, to tell him he is good, valid, and has done well. His love language is words of affirmation, and it doesn't matter where the validation is coming from. Yes, he'd LIKE a romantic partner, but he really thrives on positive praise in general.
> 
> This was a wild realization and adds so much to Greg's writing. But, the man is a genius and I expect nothing less.
> 
> Lastly, this is my response to some really gross stuff I've seen in the comments on the YouTube clips of this episode specifically. Overall, all the fan works and discussion around characters online is super-duper wholesome, and it's nice being part of an unproblematic fandom for once. Thank you all for making our fandom such a safe place!
> 
> However, a lot of the comments I've seen on YouTube are pretty gross. People commented about how "hot" people think Brooklyn is as a villain. I think that's really nasty when you break down what actually happens in this episode.
> 
> Before I go on, let me say that, everything I watch is going to be filtered through my own brain.
> 
> So, as a survivor of an abusive relationship, I read this episode as being about assault. In my mind, Brooklyn experiences assault because his body was forcibly taken over AGAINST HIS WILL by someone OLDER and STRONGER than he was. He was FORCED to HURT AND TOUCH someone in ways he ACTIVELY FOUGHT AGAINST while HIS BODY WAS NOT HIS. 
> 
> I'm sick of YouTube comments that do not recognize this as trauma and seeing this episode purely as fan service. I love Brooklyn, but thristing over someone's trauma is icky.
> 
> We know it was traumatic because he says: "I remember EVERY CREEPY THING THAT JERK MADE ME DO."
> 
> So, in my mind, this episode hit differently. It was never attractive, and it was always painful. 
> 
> I love Brooklyn as a complex character, but that means recognizing his trauma. His voice is lovely, and he's visually appealing, if you're into that. However, men and young boys can and DO experience abuse. In my mind, this episode was Greg's way of recognizing that and presenting it to the audience.
> 
> **End rant.**
> 
> **** TLDR ****
> 
> 1) Brooklyn and Katana are cannon and baby. I love them, and I really want Greg to write their love story. Seriously, please find a way to make this happen.
> 
> 2) I love Angela and Maggie and respect their agency as women choosing who to love. Brooklyn did not DESERVE to get either of them because he was kind to them. Though, I still think Maggie calling Brooklyn/the other gargoyles monsters was sort of out of line. She could have said "not interested" without calling him a monster. It's especially hard to watch when you know Brooklyn's history with the word "monster."
> 
> 3) Goliath needs to be a better role model.
> 
> 4) This episode is not about being attractive fan service. At least, in my mind, it is about trauma and abuse. Coldsteel was abusive to Brooklyn, and I haven't seen that addressed yet. It bothered me so I made this.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles taken from Puck's final soliloquy at the end of Midsummer Night's Dream.


End file.
